${10 \div 0.1 = {?}}$
Solution: $ {10 \div 0.1 = 10 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {10 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = 10 \times \dfrac{10}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} = 100} $